


Falling In Deeper

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Falling into darkness [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, One Shot, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, post 4x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Picks up from where we leave Harry in the time vault. What happens after...





	Falling In Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the Flash. What I do own is any errors.
> 
> I can't believe 4x17... What the hell is Harry thinking... doing?!

Walking down the corridor, she comes to a stop, eyes scanning up and down the dimly lit hallway. Taking a step back she settles against the wall, Caitlin's eyes focus on the wall opposite her.  
  
When she'd gone in search of him and couldn't find him anywhere in the facility, she had checked over the security feeds to see if he'd left the building and what she'd found instead had brought her to where she is now. A million and one thoughts race through her mind, some good, some bad and some awful as she tries to figure out exactly what he's doing, in there of all places. The bad and awful thoughts winning over the very little good reasons for why he could be in there.  
  
Because she's not stupid, she's seen how his behaviour has changed, how obsessed he's become in trying to figure out a way to stop DeVoe. The switch in his behaviour has been eye-opening to her and it's made her realise a few things about herself and about the team. The team it seems is far to open to the idea of Harry using this cap to reach their goal and it's only serving as further encouragement, encouragement Harry really doesn't need because he's already that hell bent on doing it anyway. The whole thing is worrying and that worry is growing, especially now.  
  
And that leads her to the realisation of some things about herself. Caitlin is worried about Harry, that goes without saying because their friends, close friends and colleagues but she's realised over the last few weeks that her feelings run far deeper than that. They've grown closer, so much closer over the last few months, since Christmas really and that night in Jitters when Amunet had paid her a visit. She's told him things about herself that she hasn't told anyone else and the moments they have shared, all so simple and innocent such as just grabbing coffee together but moments she has enjoyed immensely. It's been eye-opening and all that has led her to the conclusion that she cares for this man, her feelings running far more deeper than that of simple friendship or work colleagues. The hurt she's felt over the last week of him pulling away has only cemented that for her. She loves him and she doesn't really know what to do with that information.  
  
But for now that isn't what's important, what is, is what the hell he's doing inside that braille room, as Cisco had once dubbed it after discovering it for the first time while on their quest to take down Evil Wells.  
  
That dreaded thought is what makes her move across the hallway and press her hand against the wall. The wall opens up allowing her entrance, the first two things she notices when she steps inside is the fact that Harry is talking with Gideon and second, more importantly is that the cap is resting where the reverse flash suit once was, connected up via cables. She turns to Harry who still has his back to her obviously not hearing her arrival. Caitlin is just about to say something when Gideon beats her to it.  
  
"Good evening, Dr Snow."  
  
Harry spins around startled, the expression on his face screams being caught red handed, that he's doing something he shouldn't be doing. That she can certainly agree with.  
  
"Good evening, Gideon."  
  
The AI head which is Gideon, nods. "Will that be all, Dr Wells?" Directing her question back at the man before her.  
  
Harry finds his voice, his eyes though never leave the woman opposite him. "For now, thank you Gideon."  
  
"You're welcome." And then she's gone, leaving Caitlin and Harry in the silence of the vault.  
  
"Snow..."  
  
Caitlin doesn't even bother to let him finish whatever he's about to say. "What the hell is all this?" Waving her hand around the room they're in, the agitation she feels is building. "What are you doing in here? What have you done?"  
  
"I haven't done anything and that's the problem."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The booster isn't working like it should. It's not powerful enough." He waves a frustrated hand to where it rests connected up. "We're no closer to DeVoe than we were before."  
  
"That's not true, we know the last bus meta names, we've found Null. We're further ahead than we were before," Caitlin says, trying to reason with him.  
  
"But we're not close enough."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"We need to be closer than we are, damn it! We need to stop DeVoe!" He raises his voice, his fist hitting the wall beside him with force. His frustration is evident and it's also concerning.  
  
Caitlin winces as his fist connects with the wall and she knows that it's gonna hurt. Moving towards him, she stops in front of him, her eyes meeting his. Gently she reaches out for his hand that's still pressed against the wall. She persists when he tries to pull it out of her grasp but in the end gives up and he let's her check over his hand. Her tentative fingers look him over. After few moments of silence, she gives him her professional opinion. "Nothings broken, just slight swelling and probable bruising. Ice it and it should be fine."  
  
Harry nods, his eyes watching her fingers on his hand.  
  
"Do you see this? What this is doing to you?" Caitlin asks, still holding his hand as she steps closer to him. "Look around you Harry, this isn't you, this isn't the man I know you to be."  
  
Harry doesn't say anything, just lifts his eyes to meet hers.  
  
The haunted look in his eyes, breaks her a little. Letting go of his hand, she lifts her hands to cup his face. Her eyes imploring with him to understand. "Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't. This isn't you."  
  
"How can you be so sure? Why do you care, Snow?"  
  
Out of everything, the way he asks that hurts her most of all. Harry asks that like it the most impossible thing for her to care about him. And that's the reason for her next move, for the courage that fills her enough to close the small gap between them and brush her mouth over his. She can feel the pause as well as how tense he becomes for that spilt second after the contact of their lips meeting before he realises that yes, she is kissing him and he starts to respond. His hands slide around her waist pulling her closer as he kisses her back. There's nothing hurried about the kiss, it's soft and slow. When Caitlin breaks the kiss, the fingers curl into his hair to tug gently, making him pulling back just enough to meet her eyes.  
  
"That's why I care."  
  
His arms tighten around her and his eyes drift shut. "You should have told me," he murmurs quietly.  
  
"I'm telling you now, does that count?" Her words cause him to smile and it's the first time she thinks she's seen him do that in almost a week. It lightens her heart but it can't over shadow the lingering worry she feels.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
Harry drops his forehead against hers briefly before pulling away. He waves a hand at where Gideon had been. "Gideon knows of the future, if I can harness her information and charge the booster..."  
  
"Charge the booster with what exactly?" Caitlin interrupts, looking suspicious. When Harry doesn't say anything, she has her answer. "Dark matter."  
  
He nods. "It's the only way."  
  
Caitlin pauses, looking from him to the cap then back to him. "You're doing this either way, aren't you?" She can't hide the wariness or sadness she feels. "With or without our help."  
  
"I am," he confirms what she already knows but hearing it though is like a punch in the stomach.  
  
And it's at that point that Caitlin realises that she can't change his mind or get him to reconsider. His mind is made up and for him, there's no other way. She moves to kiss him, hard this time. "I'll help you as much as I can, medically. I need to know you're okay," she tells him as she pulls away from his lips, it's all she can do. If she can't get him to stop, she can at least be there to help him as much as she can. To keep him as safe as she can.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
She wants to scream at him that she doesn't want his thanks, she just wants him to stop, just wants him to be safe and if that's by helping him, then she will. That's the only choice she really has. "I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"I do," he says, like it almost holds a promise that he does but it doesn't reassure her as much as he intends it too though. "I just need you to trust me." Harry slides his hand down her back, his eyes on hers. He looks so earnest.  
  
And maybe that's the problem, because she does. "I do," she tells him. "I do trust you." Even when her mind is screaming at her. She trusts him even when her entire being tells her that this has the potential to go horribly, horribly wrong, she trusts him. Call her crazy but she believes in this man and maybe that will be their downfall.  
  
But Caitlin has to believe that with her by his side helping him maybe... just maybe, that's what will get them through. At least, she's hoping and praying that will be enough, because right now, she doesn't see another way.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I appreciate any feedback either via comments or kudos. More Snowells as always is coming soon...


End file.
